The present invention relates generally to clutch friction elements, and particularly to friction plates for automobile vehicles, of the kind comprising two coaxial elements arranged to rotate relative to one another against the action of elastic means interposed between them, namely a first element having a hub and a second element comprising two washers which are joined to one another by spacer means, the said spacer means comprising axial extensions belonging to at least one of the said washers and connected to the other of the latter, while one of the said washers carries a friction disc.
The present invention relates more particularly to the case where the said axial extensions form--for at least one of the washers--a circularly continuous axial flange.
This provides the advantage of stiffening the guide washer concerned and therefore enabling the latter to withstand more effectively the action of centrifugal force.
An arrangement of this kind is already known per se, particularly from French Pat. No. 1,495,611.
Nevertheless, as in the case of the French patent mentioned, it is generally accompanied by radial displacement of the fastening of the friction disc to a point beyond the circumference on which the aforesaid circularly continuous axial flange of the washer concerned extends, the said washer having, at the end of the aforesaid flange, an annular flange extending in a generally transverse plane and projecting radially in the opposite direction to the axis of the whole arrangement, while the friction disc is clamped and fixed between the said annular flange of the washer in question and the other washer.
Other conditions being equal, this has the consequence that for a given transmissible torque the radial dimensions of the friction element are increased, or that for given dimensions the transmissible torque possible for this friction element is reduced.
The main object of the present invention is the provision of a clutch friction element of the kind in question, in which the disadvantages briefly set forth above are overcome.